Hijo de la luna
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Bakura siempre a sentido algo familiar hacia la luna aunque no sabe nada sobre ella siente que ella si a el. El espiritu de la sortija del milenio le conto una historia que te demuestra que no debes subestimar a la diosa de la luna.


Hijo de la luna

Era una noche hermosa, la luna estaba brillando mucho, tanto que las estrellas parecían tener envidia de tal belleza.

En una casa había un muchacho de al parecer 15 o 16 años de piel pálida, cabello blanco y ojos cafés, el chico se llamaba Bakura, el tenia siempre muchas complicaciones en su vida como que el espíritu de la sortija del milenio lo poseía todo el tiempo para poder ejecutar su venganza contra el faraón, ya hacia mucho desde que eso sucedía, siempre tenia miedo porque en cualquier momento podría poseerlo y obligarlo a hacer daño a cualquiera. Pero era diferente en las noches en especial en luna llena, el chico no sabia porque pero en noches de luna no podía ser poseído, al contrario usualmente se sentía protegido y hasta a veces sentía que era abrazado por la luz de luna.

El estaba observando la luna desde su ventana otra vez, no sabia porque pero le encantaba contemplar la belleza de la luna tanto le gustaba que a veces sentía que ella le sonreía, también le hablaba a la luna sobre sus sueños, lo que le pasaba y sus temores, claramente esta no le respondía pero podía sentir como esta lo reconfortaba.

Se le había ido el tiempo de tanto hablarle y mirarla que no se dio cuenta que ya eran las doce pero poco le importaba, al menos hasta que el espíritu de la sortija del milenio le hablo.

"¿Qué es lo que haces?"- le pregunto Yami Bakura, el espíritu malvado que lo poseía todo el tiempo

"le hablo a la luna"-dijo el chico con sencillez

"¿y te responde?"- le pregunto en tono de burla

"a veces"- dijo sonriendo

"¿enserio?"- pregunto este sorprendido

"si, cuando le cuento cosas siento como me alumbra como si me hablara, se que es extraño pero siento que usualmente me protege"- dijo Bakura con la mirada

"no creo que sea extraño, yo también he visto como en las noches de luna no puedo apoderarme de tu cuerpo y como en tus pensamientos las pesadillas se van cuando sale la luna"- dijo el espirito compartiendo sus pensamientos

"siempre creí que era cosa mía pero desde niño puedo sentir como esta ahí brillando para mi, al ser arqueólogo mi padre me contaba historias de los dioses del sol, agua, la tierra, el fuego y eso pero cuando le pregunto sobre la luna es muy terco y me dice que no hay historias sobre ella"- dijo Bakura desanimado

"sabes, hay una leyenda que escuche cuando estaba vivo, se llama Hijo de la luna"- dijo Yami Bakura recordando

"por favor cuéntamela"- pidió el chico con entusiasmo

"bien, hace mucho, mucho tiempo…..

**Flachback**

Faltaban minutos para las doce de la noche. Una pequeña figura escalaba una montaña a punto de llegar a la cima. Cuando al fin consiguió su objetivo empezó a recitar unas extrañas palabras. Con suerte el conjuro funcionaría y ante ella aparecería la Diosa Luna y podría expresarle su deseo. Terminó el conjuro y de entre una nube apareció la figura de una mujer. Su piel era pálida, casi blanca, sus cabellos blancos y llevaba un vestido color plata.

- Dime humana, ¿para que me has invocado?- preguntó.

- Yo… Vi la leyenda de la Diosa Luna en un libro y necesito su ayuda. Si no me caso no sé que será de mí. No tengo familia, y sin un hombre que me proteja pretenden echarme de mi casa y mi pueblo.

- Tú deseo se cumplirá. Mañana mismo conocerás a quien será tu marido. Pero a cambio debes entregarme algo.

- Dime que es y te lo daré Diosa.

- La luna llena siguiente al nacimiento de vuestro primer hijo deberás venir aquí y entregármelo, si no te lo arrebataré por la fuerza junto a tu marido. ¿Aceptas?

- Yo… -dudó, pues era un alto precio el que debía pagar, pero no podía continuar así y seguramente tendrían más hijos… - Acepto. Juro que tendrás al niño.

- Recuerda el juramento que has hecho.

Y la Diosa Luna desapareció.

La luna llevaba milenios deseando un hijo. Aún teniendo forma de mujer no lo era realmente y no podía engendrar hijos. Muchas veces trató de olvidar lo que se consideraría como un simple capricho, pero no podía. Aún sin serlo completamente, tenía los sentimientos de una mujer, y también su instinto maternal. Cuántas veces había contemplado a madres velando el sueño de sus hijos y había anhelado poder hacer lo mismo… Pero esta vez lo conseguiría. Era muy difícil que alguien consiguiera invocarla, y aunque no tenia derecho a pedir nada a cambio por el deseo esa mujer había aceptado entregarle a su hijo y ella no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

La luna había esperado impacientemente lo que tanto deseaba, y puesto que sería su hijo, pensó que podría darle parecido a ella. Al fin había nacido y sabía que si no era suyo dentro de dos días por las buenas, lo seria por las malas. También la mujer recordaba la promesa hecha y, lamentándolo, dos días después, en luna llena, debería entregar ese niño a la luna, si no quería perder todo cuanto tenía. Realmente se había extrañado al ver el niño, que aún siendo sus padres morenos y de piel oscura había nacido pálido y albino y aunque aún los tenía cerrados suponía que algo parecido pasaba con sus ojos. Seguramente como seria el hijo de Luna ella le habría dado ese parecido que tenia a la Diosa, y tenia razón.

Mientras tanto su marido tenía pensamientos parecidos, aunque no tan positivos. El niño no se parecía en nada ni a él ni a su mujer, aunque tendría que tener algo en común con al menos unos de ellos pues era parte de ambos. La única explicación que encontraba era que el niño no fuera hijo suyo y que el padre fuera otro, pero su mujer lo amaba tanto que no veía del todo claro esa solución. De todos modos esa falta de parecido sería motivo de muchas murmuraciones en el pueblo y podría llegar a ser la deshonra para los tres, serian considerados como la adultera, el estúpido engañado y el bastardo. La única solución sería cobrar esa deshonra y al menos salvarse él. La única opción era librarse de su mujer y el niño.

Lo había hecho… Después de pensarlo durante un par de días había cogido un cuchillo de la cocina y se lo había clavado en el corazón, a ella, que debía ser la mujer a la que amara durante toda su vida. Fue a hacer lo mismo con el niño pero no pudo… Cuando iba a hacerlo el pequeño se despertó abriendo sus redondos ojos cafés y no pudo hacer más que sentir piedad. El niño no era suyo, pero eso tampoco era culpa suya. Pensó en qué podría hacer con el niño, pero no encontraba una solución. Al fin decidió dejar al niño en la montaña cercana al pueblo, donde se decía residían los espíritus protectores de la comarca, pues pudiera ser que las leyendas fueran ciertas y el niño sobreviviera.

Tener un niño era más difícil de lo que la luna creía. No bastaba con amarlo, también tenia que cuidar de que estuviera bien vigilado. El niño tenía muchas necesidades y ocupaba todo su tiempo. Cada vez que lloraba para volver a dormirlo tenía que encoger la luna, su dominio, para mecerlo y que se volviera a dormir. Por eso había tenido ya varias llamadas de atención. Su hermano, el Dios Sol, le dijo que tenía que deshacerse del niño. Era su obligación controlar la luna y ya llevaban casi dos meses sin luna llena porque cada vez que iba a aumentarla el niño se despertaba. Estaba dividida entre su obligación y su corazón.

Mucho tiempo después sintió que alguien la invocaba. Después de siglos sin ninguna invocación era raro que alguien la invocara en estos momentos, Al bajar vio a un hombre de cabello oscuro cargando a una mujer de piel pálida y albina como ella, la mujer estaba desmayada y el hombre estaba triste.

-Dime para queme has invocado- pregunto ella

-Para que me concedas mi deseo- dijo el tristemente- Mi hijo murió mientras mi mujer daba a luz y temo que su mayor ilusión se pierda, ella tenia tanto anhelo de ser madre que no le importo que su salud fuera frágil, ella deseaba ser madre- dijo al borde del llanto

-Lo que deseas es otro niño ¿no?- preguntó ella

-Así es- contesto asombrado

-Te concederé lo que me pides-dijo ella

La luna subió a sus dominios, bajo al pequeño y se lo entrego a el, le dolia mucho separarse pero era lo mejor para todos, El niño era idéntico a esa mujer desmayada así que no habría problema. Antes de dárselo le acaricio su pequeño rostro susurrándole algo

-Namure….. mi pequeño- dijo en una lengua extraña mientras el niño esbozaba una sonrisa

Era una buena solución para todos. Ella volvería a sus obligaciones y el niño sería atendido por aquella mujer y aquel hombre, que por lo que había visto en su interior tenían buen corazón y decía la verdad. Vio como ambos desaparecían colina abajo dándole amor al pequeño. Su hijo, el hijo de la luna.

**Fin del flashback**

"wow, ¿y eso es verdad?"- pregunto Bakura asombrado

"eso creo, nunca hay que subestimar a la diosa de la luna"- dijo Yami Bakura mirando por la ventana

"seria increíble que fuera verdad, me encantaría conocer a la diosa de la luna y claro que también conocer a su hijo"- dijo Bakura ilusionado

"puede que algún día lo hagas, ahora duérmete porque recuerda que cuando tu no duermes yo tampoco lo hago"- dijo Yami Bakura enojado

"Esta bien, buenas noches"- dijo el chico yéndose a dormir

Unas horas mas tarde la luna estaba brillando mucho mas que antes esa noche, como si velara por alguien, ese brillo se filtraba por la ventana de Bakura y el ya dormido suspiro algo.

"namure… madre"- suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro

Fin


End file.
